


Lovesong

by PFDiva



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Murder, but not not!Sasha it's complicated, desolation tim, end of the world shenanigans, other folks who aren't particularly important, post-160, stranger sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: After the world ends, Martin and Jon make it right.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Lovesong

Serving the fear entities was about choice. It had always been about choice. Martin knew that, so did Jon. But it was more than just making the choice. It was about having the choice, using the choice.

There were a lot of things he hadn't expected, after the world went wrong. Jon, clawing at his face in his attempts to remove his eyes, for one. They'd got that sorted and Jon was mostly okay now. Wearing a blindfold helped, a little. Trying to look at Martin did, too.

See, that was another thing he hadn't expected: to maintain the powers he'd gained from Forsaken. He could, at will, step into the lonely and be in a quiet, muffled space where the fear was gentle and nothing hurt too much. He didn't do it often. Just when he could use it to do something helpful.

If he did it too often, he might never leave.

But they'd known they couldn't stay in Daisy's safe house. She might come back to it and they couldn't fight her. More importantly, they couldn't leave the world as it was and Elias--Jonah--he undoubtedly knew how to restore it.

Together, they'd made the trek back towards London. Hiding when they had to, fighting when it was unavoidable. On the list of unexpected things was Annabelle Cane as an ally. They never saw her, but it quickly became clear that spiders were harbingers of safe places. Or safe enough places.

They often ran into unexpected allies who'd fled or followed a spider. Some people stared at them like they were ghosts and murmured awe that they were real, I didn't think you were really real.

Jon handled it better, he was more Beholding than Martin. But Martin was the distinctive one, his presence confirming their combined identity: a black man with snow-white hair in a way dye couldn't make, accompanied by a blindfolded Indian man who could still see you. He and Jon laughed together sometimes that they were urban legends, cryptids.

By the time they got back to places they knew, it wasn't funny anymore.

The final surprise for that most dangerous leg of the trip was a woman he didn't know and a man he did. Martin was immediately wary, but Jon cried out to the pair: "Tim! Sasha!"

Sasha moved like a very good humanoid robot, which is to say not like a person at all. Tim was entirely too fluid, and up close, he proved to be waxy and viciously pleased to see them. It seemed the fear entities had vomited them both up when things went wrong, and they'd found one another. And now Martin and Jon.

At least Jon didn't try to shake Tim's hand.

Their help proved invaluable. Sasha couldn't be hurt, Martin couldn't be seen, Tim couldn't be stopped, and Jon couldn't be deceived. Together, they got to Elias, master of a world with too much to see. It was almost funny. He'd been so eager to bring about the end of the world, so certain he'd be emperor of it all and undying, that he'd forgotten to account for how that would affect him.

Unlike Jon, he hadn't tried to claw his own eyes out. He was a nearly catatonic figure, gazing through them and responding to their thoughts before they could speak. His words tripped over themselves, and he almost looked pitiable.

He wasn't, but he almost looked it.

Sasha didn't want to help end Elias. Tim did. He was melty and eager for it. Martin stayed with Sasha outside Elias's office while Elias screamed and screamed and _screamed._

It didn't bring the world back, but by the end of it, Jon knew how to do it. Sasha and Tim weren't surprised they couldn't survive in the restored world. Martin almost wished it wouldn't have to happen. Sasha wouldn't hear it.

Serving the fear entities was about choice. It had always been about choice. Martin knew that, so did Jon. But it was more than just making the choice. It was about having the choice, using the choice.

Jon chose to turn his gaze on the thing that was what the fear entities came from when they were not poking indiscriminately into the world. He saw it and knew it and with Martin as a blind spot to turn his mind to when it was all too much, he made himself the focus of its attentions.

Martin wasn't quite sure what happened then. He suspected Jon became what Elias had been trying to become. He suspected he became that same thing. It was inhuman in identity, in thought, in desire, and it was irrevocably bound to them. It should have destroyed them. It would have, Martin suspected, without help. Without the choices of others.

Sasha. Tim. Annabelle and Basira and Daisy, Simon and Michael Crew and Georgie, Helen, Jared, and even Melanie.

Martin didn't think he would ever be able to explain what happened, what they did together, but they did it. The world stopped being wrong. Jon needed his eyes uncovered to see. Martin's hair went back to normal.

And as far as the rest of the world was concerned, that was it.


End file.
